Radio no Oujisama
by BloodyNeutral
Summary: Discontinued! I apologize for this, but it's been years since me and my co-writer for this fic lost contact, but I hope it inspires fanfic writers to write fics based of this.    Thank you!


**Radio no Oujisama**

* * *

This story is **co-written** with my friend **TSU-CHAN**, so everyone give her a **BIIIG** applause! 

Just to make everything clear, we don't own anything or anyone from the anime/manga Prince of Tennis (even though that thought is very depressing... We **love** them! XoX ), the poor characters are just borrowed. We are **NOT** getting paid for it either.

**SHOUNEN-AI**.

Oh, can't forget that . You see, we are very **obsessive shounen-ai fangirls**. So it would be slightly impossible not to have it included in this story. Hehe. Those who are against that, you should either just deal with it or leave. Okay:D

Have fun reading and don't forget to write the Regulars, Ryoga + the two guests (surprise at the end of the chapter) letters for the next chapter while you review...x'3

Oh, the japanese words are translated at the bottom. :')

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Aaaah...!" A red-headed boy with a white band-aid on his right cheek spun around in the small room with his arms spread. "Sugeeeei! We're going to be famous, nyaah!" He stopped spinning and faced the others with a grin. "Eiji-senpai seems to be really excited..." Momoshiro pointed out with his violet-eyes twinkling.

The little star of the seigaku regulars team wasn't half as excited as the acrobatic player. He simply grunted and sat down on one of the few chairs in the little studio. He somehow knew that this would be a long, hard day and if long hard days didn't involve tennis, then he'd rather stay in bed, sleeping through it all. But he knew that his team would never let him do that.

Maybe it could be a little fun? He let out at deep sigh and turned his head to look at their captain. Tezuka only needed to clear his throat to get everyone's attention.

"We will start in a couple of minutes, so make yourselves comfortable! There will not be any breaks, except for lunch and I don't want any complaints."

He said strictly. Because he was a strict person who liked order.

"Echizen! Try to look at least a little bit happy." said Momo grinning and patted him on his shoulder before making himself comfortable on a chair beside him.

"Fsssh..." Kaidou came with his famous hiss and glared at Momo. "Try to keep it down now, will you.." He too sat down and stared at the microphone in front of them. Kaidou may seem unaffected, yes. But the shy sensitive side within him was just as nervous as Taka-san. Who by the way sat not far away from the door with his hands nervously clasped in front of him.

Oishi frowned a little as he watched the two rivals, but soon turned around only to find that all the chairs were occupied.

"Hey..." He blinked. "Where am I going to sit?"

Fuji smiled pleasantly and tilted his head slightly to the side.

"Maybe we can make Echizen sit in someone's lap?"

Echizen twitched and turned to glare at Fuji.

Momo suddenly stopped in mid-sentence on a cheeky comment to Kaidou and turned his head to stare at Fuji. '_Sitwithmewitwithme_.' His mind chanted and he couldn't help but glance at Echizen with big eyes.

"Ho-hoi! I can sit on Oishi's lap, nyah!" piped Eiji and bounced up from his chair to his doubles-partner. He smiled as he tugged Oishi's hand. "Come! Come!"

Taka-san smiled uncertainly and scratched the back of his head. "You can sit with me if you want, Fujiko." He offered with a slight blush. "But we better hurry up. We'll be on air soon."

Echizen didn't even blink. He was so not going to move from his chair. And if he HAD to he refused sit in someone else's lap.

"Just. Decide. Already."

Oishi would have said 'no' to Eiji if Tezuka wouldn't sound so scary. But Tezuka did sound scary, so Oishi didn't say no. Instead he walked over to Eiji and sat down on the chair now with Eiji on his lap. It was not that he didn't like it, but it was just not right... not .. not in public.

Fuji kept on smiling that way that only he can and shook his head.

"I'm comfortable here. Thank you."

He declined politely. Inui, who had just been sitting in his own world writing who-knows-what in one of his many notebooks, suddenly looked up from it.

"When I stop talking there will only be 10.46 seconds left. and I will stop talking now." He declared, his glasses sparkling.

Taka-san just nodded with a smile. He and Momo suppressed a shiver when Inui spoke, whatever he said, was probably true.

Eiji was by now sitting very comfortably on Oishi's lap and just couldn't stop wriggling around with excitement.

"Aaah! On air! In 3-2-1! Weeelcome listeners!" He bursted out and beamed brightly. "This is the **Radio no Oujisama**! Hosting this are none other than the regulars from Seishun Gakuen Boy's Tennis club! Kikumaru Eiji-sama speaking!"

Eiji stopped himself to stare at the others, waving his arms indicating that they should introduce themselves. Kaidou almost sighed but then leaned over to the microphone.

"Kaidou Kaoru, fshhhh..."

"Kawamura Takashi, yorushiku onegaishimasu.." came our ever so polite Taka-san.

"Momoshiro Takeshi! Be nice to us! Uhmm... I'm hungry.." Momo added the last part thoughtfully while rubbing his growling tummy.

"Oishi Shuichiro here. We hope that you will enjoy this!"

"Inui Sadaharu desu."

Inui didn't really come up with anything else to say.

"I'm Fuji Shusuke. And I want to say hello to my little brother Yuuta! And if Mizuki is listening, then I...-"

Fuji got his mouth covered because they didn't want him to say anything about murdering someone because they would probably get fired if he did.

"I'm captain Tezuka Kunimitsu. Don't let your guard down."

"..."

Everyone looked at Echizen impatiently. Finally he moved over to the microphone.

"Echizen Ryoma, mada mada da ne."

He mumbled.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it, ochibi?" Eiji giggled and took over once again. "I hope many of you will listen to us, and feel free to send letters regarding this show, nyah!"

Momo nodded at almost every word he said and then butted in with a wide smile. "Sou, sou! As Eiji-senpai was saying, you can send letters! It can be about anything!" He gave a mischievous smile. "_Personal_ questions to us Seigaku regulars or if you need some advice about life in general."

Kaidou snorted and glared at him.

"Fssh... You actually sounded smart there for once..."

Momo gaped and raised a fist.

"Eeeeh!? Say that again baka-mamushi!!!"

"You want to fight peach-head?! Fshhh..."

Oishi was about to raise from his chair and stop Momoshiro and Kaidou, but he realized that Eiji was still sitting in his lap. Blushing, he tilted his head to the side with a troubled look on his face.

"Cut it out, you two.."

He said calmly and a little annoyed.

Momo and Kaidou tore their eyes off each other to glance at Oishi, stiffly they nodded and mumbled a low. "Hai, senpai." Before turning back to the microphone.

"Go Oishi!" Eiji couldn't help but say and giggled. "Ne.. Ne.. Fuji... Help a little will you, nyaah?" He looked at Fuji with big pleading eyes. It seemed that poor neko-chan was at loss and didn't know where to start with this show.

Oishi sighed and looked troubled, but smiled a little at Eiji's comment. He then, as the rest of the group, turned his head to Fuji who did not seem the least bit annoyed with the arguing second years.

"Oh, yes."

He answered his classmate and tilted his head to the side, pondering a few microseconds about what to say. Being the obsessed, strange brother he was he could only think of a few things to say.

"Yuuta, I will soon be as good as nee-san at baking your favourite pie."

Wherever Yuuta were, he was currently listening to the show and slapped his forehead. Some Fuji-fangirls only 'aww:ed' at Fuji's.. comment. Fuji leaned back in his seat, looking satisfied. He now had a new way to communicate with his brother. Though it only worked one way...

The majority of the team raised their eyebrows and their oh-so-mighty buchou cleared his throat.

Recovering with a twitch on his left eyebrow, Eiji tore his staring eyes from the tensai with a serious brother-complex and cleared his throat.  
"..Hoi... Thanks, Fujiko-chan..." said Eiji carefully and chuckled while one hand was gripping Oishi's arm for comfort.

"Minna?" Taka-san spoke up with a shy smile. "How about we read the letters we got for today?"

"Eeeh? We got letters?" asked Momo surprised and beamed.

Kaidou rolled his eyes and took out of nowhere two letters."Apparently, baka peach.. Fsssh..."

Growling Momo clenched his fist and prepared to stand up. "What was that, mamushi-teme?!"

"Momo! Kaidou!" surprisingly it was Eiji who snapped at them and was still having a twitch on his eyebrow. "I'll read the first one, nyah.." He calmed down and nicked one of the letters.

Momo and Kaidou shut up and watched as Eiji read the letter out loud with a grin.

"**Hello!**

**I'm a student of Rokkaku and a big fan of Oishi! (**Suddenly Eiji was struggling maintaining his smile. )

**First I need to say that I'm suuuuuuuuuuuuper happy that you have your own radio-show! **

**Anyway, here are some questions that I've been curious about for a while. **

**Question number one! **

**To Oishi... Will you marry me? (**Now Eiji paused with his hands twitching before continuing in a dangerous voice. )

**Question number two!**

**To Tezuka... What kind of books do you read? I myself prefer horror..**

**Question number three! **

**To Fuji... How many cactus do you have? Are they easy to handle? 'Cause I'm thinking about getting one. **

**Question number four!**

**To Momoshiro... Admit it... You can't resist those big innocent cat-like eyes of the one and only Echizen Ryoma... Am I right? Am I right? bwuahahaha (**'_My Ochibi, nyah!_' he thought grumpily liking the person less and less. )

**Question number five!  
To Kaidou and Kikumaru... Awwww... Did you two know that you're absolutely adorable? Do you two own cats? (**'_Maybe not that bad.._ )

**Question number six!**

**To Kawamura... I want your opinion on this. I've got a brother who's obsessed with sushi.. And he wants me to learn how to make it, do you know the fastest way of learning?**

**And FINALLY a question to ALL of you... **

**Chocolate pocky or strawberry pocky?**

**PS: Inui... Since you're a data-master.. How many percent chance do I have on winning Oishi as my spouse? X'o (**_'Hoi, I take that back.. )_

**// Soon-to-be-Oishi's-wife -looove-**"

At the end Eiji was tightly gripping the letter and was sporting a very serious twitch with a dark cloud over his head.

Everyone stayed silent for a while. Let's just say that they all had their various reactions to the letter _internally_.

The only one who smiled right now was probably Fuji. They could tell from his little warm chuckle that he enjoyed this.

"Oishi, aren't you going to answer?" Oishi turned his head to look at Fuji a little hesitantly, but then nodded and turned to the microphone.

Right now he just wanted to hide under his blanket and NEVER go outside again, fearing for his health and virginity. This persons 'sanity' maybe rivaled Fuji's. Then again... maybe not.

"Err... I'm sorry.. I think I'm too young to marry anyone.. but thank you. I.. appreciate that you...like me..Uh. Next question was for you, buchou."

He was clearly blushing and as he spoke he'd been glancing around the room frantically, acting uncomfortable.

Tezuka nodded and shifted a little in his position, the famous stone expression on his face still there. Using a totally serious voice (the one he mostly use), he simply answered: "I read porn."

Everyone stared. Fuji smirked. "I knew it." He said. But only in his mind!

Echizen had this expression that said "O.O". Oishi was blushing like hell and Inui wrote something in his notebook.

Momo simply stared, shaking his head while mumbling. "I just can't believe it.. I really can't..."

"Urhmm..." Uncomfortable Taka-san bit his lip and blushed along with Kaidou.

"Fssh... Your turn Fuji-senpai..."

Eiji nodded and was clinging to Oishi's arm more possessive than usuall.

Tezuka stared for a moment and then he actually changed his expression. YES! He frowned.

"Wait. That was a joke just now... I read tennis books. And books about elbows."

Some sighs of relief were heard, but they secretly thought that Tezuka was lying.

"Well, moving on." Fuji started. "I have nineteen cacti right now! They are all very different and have their own personality. But they all dislike too much water... Just buy one! You just have to love them like I love Yuuta!"

He smiled brightly.

Eiji giggled and thought that those cacti probably enjoyed Fuji's affection more than Yuuta did. Shifting in _his_ seat, he turned his eyes towards Momo who suddenly became nervous and sweated so much that it flowed like a waterfall down his neck.

"Eh.. Anou sa... Echizen's eyes you say?" He avoided his kouhai's eyes just because and scratched his head uncomfortably. "Ah.. I admit they're... Nice.. Yes, very nice.. He's a great buddy, treating his senpai on burgers.. Oh! Eyes? I like looking in them.. Eiih! I'm just gonna shut up now.."

Momo wished that the floor could swallow him so he could escape the embarrassment.

Kaidou blinked and then turned his head with a. "Fssssh... Baka..."

Echizen glanced at Momo, but quickly turned his gaze to his hands instead. They seemed more interesting at the moment. This was so embarrassing!

Was this what they would have to go through with this show?! Well he did NOT like it. Even though he liked those compliments he got... yes. Somehow he felt...Happy. Inui was writing. Again. He also mumbled things to himself, and Fuji was chuckling.

Maybe you could catch Tezuka sending something that looked like a glare in Momo's direction too. If you looked really hard!

Eiji shook his head and then jumped excited. "Thank you! See Oishi, nyah? That person thinks I'm cute." He smiled brightly at his doubles partner and forgot momentarily that he didn't like that person who was trying to steal his Oishi.

Oishi gave Eiji a small smile. "Yeah..."

"But I can't see how you find Kaidou cute..." Eiji cut himself when that said person turned towards him with a glare. "... I mean, I agree! Kaoru-chan is _adorable_!" He snickered when Kaidou blushed. "And no I don't have a cat.. But I wanna have one, nyah.." Sniff.

Silence.

"Hoooi, it's your turn Kaidou!"

Annoyed Kaidou sighed and answered grumpily. "No, I don't have one. My little brother is allergic... Fsssh.."

"I guess it's my turn now..." Taka-san said to interrupt the sudden silence. He smiled and leaned towards the microphone a bit. "There is no fast way to learn how to make good sushi.. It requires patience and lots of practise.. Don't give up on your first try. That's all I can say really.."

He chuckled and felt satisfied with his answer.

"A great answer from the person who's going to take over the famous Kawamura Sushi restsurant!" came Momo's loud compliment. Eiji nodded with a big smile. "Very true, nyah!"

"Okay, the last question.." Oishi said. Before anyone could say anything Echizen suddenly got this "But-I-can't-choose-between-them!"-look on his face and jumped up from his chair, exclaiming "both!" with a somewhat cheery voice. He secretly loved pocky. Only Karupin and his secret diary knew about it. And his family. Now, maybe everyone knew... He sat down again, once more embarrassed.

Eiji blinked and blinked. When suddenly his eyes went big and shiny while he squealed.  
"Waaah! Ochibi kawaii, nyah!!! And I like strawberry!"  
Momo couldn't agree more as he stared at Echizen in wonder, his cheeks turning a bit red from images in his head that you readers aren't allowed to look in.

"Fssssh... Chocolate..." Kaidou decided to speak up first when some were busy cooing at Echizen, even though he too thought it was adorable. Not that he was going to say that out loud.

Echizen just turned his head from the others and kept quiet.

Fuji looked at Kaidou for a moment, before turning to the microphone. "I agree with Kaidou. Choco. Don't you so too, Yuuta?"

He chuckled warmly, but was gently pushed aside by Tezuka. "I do not eat 'pocky'."

He made those** "**-signs with his fingers when he said 'pocky'. Which pretty much made everyone stare at him. Inui wrote it down and then said. "Chocolate. And I will answer your question 'soon-to-be-Oishi's-wife'. You have a 0 percent chance. So now you won't even have to bother trying. Great, isn't it?" Inui smirked.

"But I do know a way, maybe."

Oishi looked wide-eyed at Inui and then looked at Eiji for a little support.. or something.

"err.. don't say it, whatever it is. Umm.. and I prefer strawberry..."

"Yeah, nyah! Keep your plans for yourself!"

Eiji threw his arms around Oishi and stuck out his tounge at Inui, he would do that to the letter as well. But he had already ripped it apart and dumped it in a thrash can.

Momo laughed and grinned at them teasingly.

"Oi, senpai-tachi! Get a room, pleease... And I like strawberry the most.. Those are yummy.. Very Yummy.." He had to struggle not to glance towards Echizen, as his words not only meant the pocky-flavor.

Kaidou sweatdropped, it was times like this when he wished that he couldn't guess what his rival was thinking.

Taka-san pondered for a while and then shrugged. "Strawberry, I guess.. But I'm not that fond of sweet things, I'm afraid." In the background Eiji gasped in horror.

Oishi felt a lot safer with Eiji's arms around him and simply nodded at his comment. Inui was very tempted to say what he had on his mind, but remained silent. It wouldn't be good to have a traumatized Oishi on the team for their tournaments. "And now?" Fuji asked no one in particular as he eyed everyone in the room ..with.. closed.. eyes. Yes. But he eyed them anyway.

Kaidou waved the other letter in his hand.

"We still got another lett--" He got cut off when the door banged open, surprising Momo that he actually fell off his chair. Kaidou would snicker if he wasn't busy staring at the intruding person munching an orange.

"Yo!" Slurp. "Chibisuke.." Echizen Ryoga smirked as he leaned against the door frame.

Soon everyone looked in the direction of the door at the boy who pretty much resembled an older version of their little Tennis Prince. A moment of silence passed by since everyone waited for Ryoma to respond, but he only sent some kind of glare at his brother.

After a few moments he spoke anyway. "What are you doing here?" He demanded. Oishi looked at Ryoma.

"That didn't sound very nice, Echizen. You didn't even greet him!"

"Yeah, Chibisuke.. I'm wounded.." Ryoga shot him a look of mock-sorrow while placing a hand over his chest. "And I thought you'd be _thrilled_ seeing your aniki after so long time."

He ate up his orange and after licking his fingers clean, Ryoga straightened up and closed the door after him. "So what about a hug?" Suddenly he was in front of Ryoma with a cheeky smile and arms spread.

The rest of the group watched in silence; Tezuka was frowning, and Inui pushed up his glasses.

Ryoma blinked quizzically at his brother, before piercing him with another glare, but soon found himself very confused. Now how did Ryoga get there so fast? "What? No, why?" He mumbled, a slight pink tint visible on his cheeks. The worst thing he could do was hugging him in front of everybody! Didn't he get that?

Stupid aniki.

Ryoga just smirked while watching his otoutou getting embarrassed. He stuck his out his underlip to a small pout. "Aw. Don't be like that! I miiiissed yooou!" With that he threw himself over Ryoma and hugged the poor boy to his chest.

Ryoma almost choked while he tried his best to push the older boy away.

"Let go, aniki!"

He said in an angry voice that he normally didn't use and then started to struggle like a little cat who didn't like being held by someone. The rest of the group watched the brothers kind of curiously, but Tezuka soon cleared his throat. "The show." He reminded them.

Ryoga let reluctantly go off his struggling baby-brother and pouted cutely at Tezuka.  
"Nice seeing you too again, buchou-san." he greeted cheerily and leaned over his shoulder to speak in to the microphone. "Yo listeners! Echizen Ryoga speaking! Yupp, you heard right. The uncute brat's very handsome brother!"

Large majority of the team wondered if he had a death wish, leaning over their stoic captain like that with one arm slung around his shoulder.

"I'm going to answer your questions as well... " He then added with a whisper. ".. including baby Ryoma's childhood memories when he was still cute.."

Tezuka and Ryoma both sent a glare in Ryoga's direction. The difference was that Tezuka's was discreet and Ryoma's was not-so-discreet. But both turned their gazes to Inui who cleared his throat.

"I will now open and read the next letter, which is from a female senior Seigaku student."

Inui clarified. When no one said anything he took it as a sign to start, so he opened the letter.

"**Hi. I am 'Mika-chan'! I hope that you will get my letter and I will let you know that I'm going to listen to your show every single day! I also want to say that I love you all and I'm stalking Fuji-san and Eiji-chan!**"

Inui stopped reading for a moment just to write something again and Fuji smiled slightly. He wasn't worried at all.

Oishi, though, gasped and looked really upset. Someone was stalking Eiji! Uh.. and why did she tell them that?

Inui started reading again.

"**I have four questions! **

**#1 Eiji-chan and Fuji-san! I saw you two kissing once. Was that an accident? I hope so.**

**#2 Oishi-san! Do you like Eiji-chan? **

**#3 Momo-chan and Kaidou-chan. Why are you always fighting. Can't you be friends?**

**#4 Tezuka-san, do you like superheroes? Because I saw you reading 'Batman' and 'Superman' last week.**

**Thank you very much. Bye bye!**"

Inui threw the letter away and quickly started writing again. Maybe he could convince this girl to help him get information. She already noticed things that he himself did not know.

Eiji had pressed himself closer Oishi, with his arms tightly around his double-partners neck. He was kinda freaked with the thought of having a stalker, not to mention... Eiji had gone red all-over when Inui read the first question.

'_Nyaaaaaah! Someone saw!??_' he thought in panic.

Eiji bit his underlip nervously while he threw Fuji a glance. It didn't help much when Ryoga wolf-whistled in the background and the fighting rivals were staring with their jaws on the floor.

Tezuka looked from Eiji to Fuji, but that was it. Because he was too embarrassed to react. That Mika-girl was dangerous. Ryoma's cheeks grew redder with each second and Oishi was unsure how to react. He was blushing, yes, but he didn't know what he felt. Maybe it really was just an accident? He also hoped so.

Fuji looked back at Eiji. It didn't seem like the boy was going to explain so he took it upon himself to do so.

"It was not an accident. Eiji said he wanted to train."

He looked at Eiji again.

"Didn't you?"

Eiji sighed in relief and nodded rapidly.

"Hai! I wanted to know how to kiss, because I haven't kissed anyone before then... " Whoops.. did he accidentally mention that Fuji was his first kiss? Ah, well. "... so I asked him to... teach... me.." Eiji smiled shyly with his head bent down, he didn't dare to look up and see how Oishi would react to that. He suddenly became slightly insecure.

Taka-san was strangely quiet at his corner, he was looking at his knees with a frown. He didn't really know what to think of this.

He gave Fuji a quick glance before staring at his knees again deep in thought.

'_Just as long he's happy.. I guess I'm okay.._'

Fuji actually didn't think that Eiji would say anything, but he wasn't bothered by it, so he let Eiji speak, not noticing the glance he got from Taka. After a moment of silence Ryoma spoke.

"And why did you ask a boy?"

Yes. He really did wonder. But he didn't mean to ask it out loud.

Momo and Kaidou wondered the same thing, but chose to stay silent and stare like the copycat goldfishes they were.

Eiji blinked in surprise as he thought about it and tapped his chin.

"Does that matter?" asked the innocent and naive cat-like acrobat. "My sisters said that people could kiss other people you considered cute or pretty.. And Fujiko-chan is very pretty!" At that he beamed brightly while nodding.

"Thank you Eiji!" Fuji said happily.

No one knew what he was thinking. Not even Inui was smart enough. So who else would know such a thing? Oishi had heard enough know, so he cleared his throat. He could talk to Eiji later.

"Umm.. I like Eiji!"

He suddenly blurted out.

Eiji jumped at the sudden outburst, but not a few seconds later he was hugging Oishi and giggling in delight. "I like Oishi too! He's my beeeest friend, nyah!" With that Eiji rubbed his nose against Oishi's before snuggling in his arms.

Ryoga who happened to sit in the famous iceblock also named Tezuka Kunimitsu's lap -_without permission I might add_- was watching with big glittering eyes before turning them to Ryoma.

"Can we eskimo-kiss too, Chibisuke?" he asked innocently. It seemed like the sadistic tensai wasn't the only one with a disturbing brother complex.

Oishi got surprised by Eiji's sudden actions and looked a bit uncomfortable. He liked it. Yes, he did. But this was in front of everyone when he just told the world that he liked Eiji, which shouldn't be wrong since everyone knew about their close friendship.

"Thank you Eiji."

Ryoma, of course, glared at his brother and mumbled something that sounded like "mada mada da ne", and Tezuka stared at Ryoga with a somewhat angry look on his face.

"Off. Now. And 100 laps for you."

Fuji smiled, secretly very amused. He liked this radio-thing.

"Let's answer the next question now. Kaidou, Momo."

Ryoga stayed put and ignored Tezuka's order. He was quite comfortable there, thank you very much. So instead he was watching amused as Momo and Kaidou shifted nervously at their seats, neither of them seemed eager to answer that question.

"Fssssh..." Kaidou made a grimace that resembled a duck that accidentally swallowed a toad with Inui-juice soup. And that was saying something.

"Anou sa..." began Momo and averted his violette eyes from the viper. "..I don't know.. Kids who's listening to this show.. Fighting is bad. You shouldn't fight. Really shouldn't.." Eiji raised an eyebrow on that. "We fight because we urge each other on to become better! So I guess.. We are.. friends?"

Momo smiled sheepishly and scratched his head. Man, this was awkward.

"...baka-peach..." was the only thing Kaidou could say with a bright crimson color spreading over his face.

"What did you say, mamushi-teme?!!" Momo stood up with his fist raised and growled. "And here I was trying to be nice to you!"

"What did you call me?! And you being nice?! Fsssssh..." Kaidou stood up as well, their faces only a few inches apart with lightning shooting from their eyes.

"Stop it, you two!"

Ordered Tezuka. And then he looked at Ryoga again.

"200 laps."

Since he was a good but strict man he decided that the time to answer his question had come.

"It is true that I read those magazines. They inspire me."

Momo and Kaidou who immediately sat down at Tezuka's command was staring at their captain in disbelief. Who would have thought that the former Seigaku Pillar was a fan of American comics?

Ryoga turned his head towards Tezuka, nose almost bumping and his eyes wide.

"Wooha.. You must be the coolest captain I know.. Excluding me of course.." he commented with a smirk.

Taka-san wondered amused if Ryoga-san knew what he was getting in to but then turned towards Eiji -_the self proclaimed leader of the show_- and asked politely.

"Isn't our time almost up, Eiji?"

The red-headed boy gasped as he looked at the clock on the wall behind them.

"Hoi! You're right!" exclaimed Eiji and waved his arms around. "Before we end, the two guest we're having tomorrow are..." He stopped and blinked. "Uh..." Did they even asked anyone yet?

Fuji suddenly interrupted.

"YUUTA!"

And then his eyes opened slightly.

"And Mizuki..."

Eiji sweatdropped and just agreed while praying to Kami-sama that there wouldn't be _trouble_ the next day.  
"Uh.. yeah.. Right! **Fuji Yuuta** and **Mizuki Hajime** from St. Rudolph! So don't forget to write them questions as well! Ooooookey?"

"I guess that's it for today. Thank you all for listening!"

Oishi said. And with that they were finished and ready to go home.

"Finally!" groaned Momo after they weren't on air any more and sprinted towards the door. "Gotta go! Ja'!" Well, he was certainly in a hurry to leave. Kaidou did not waste any time either and left with a "Bye.. Fssh..."

Taka-san just stood up calmly and went towards the exit waving to everyone with a warm smile.

"Good bye, minna."

Ryoga snickered and hopped off Tezuka's lap. To be honest he was surprised that he had survived that long. "Aaah! That was fun! Let's go home now, Chibisuke.. I already told Okaa-chan that I'll be staying the next couple of weeks." He informed cheerily. "Bye bye, buchou-san."

Eiji stood up and stretched his back with his arms over his head. "Nyaaaaah!" He let them fall and then looked at Oishi with a bright smile. "I'm beat! Want to get some ice cream, Oishi?"

Echizen blinked a couple of times and then groaned. "Maji ka? Well you're not allowed in my room." He mumbled and went after his brother without saying good bye to anyone at all.

Tezuka was secretly planning some evil punishment for Ryoga. Who reminded him of Ryoma, who... Well. Anyway. He stood up and simply went for the door after saying something like "Good bye, don't let your guards down."

Oishi stood up and then stretched for a moment, before cheerily walking after Eiji. He was happy that the day was over and he wanted to make sure that Fuji and Eiji was separated as much as possible. Just to be safe. So why not? And Eiji was his best friend of course.

"Yeah, let's run there! Bye everyone!"

He said and waved.

"Good bye everyone. Bye bye Eiji"

Fuji only said Eiji's name just to piss Oishi off. Oishi took Eiji's hand and dragged him away angrily. Inui had a scary smile and wrote 20miles/h while mumbling "Ii data" and walking towards the door.

This really was going to be interesting...

* * *

**Leo:** That's the end of chapter one! Finally! XD Don't forget to **review**, and while you're at it, include** letters **with questions to our favorite **Seigaku regulars, Ryoga** and the two guests. **Yuuta** and **Mizuki**! X'D Anything to add Tsu-chan? x''3 

**Tsu-chan**: That's it. And LISTEN TO TEZUKA. **DON'T LET YOUR GUARD DOWN**. xD

**DICTIONARY**

For those who don't know what those japanese words mean, here's a little help. x3

-

_Sugei/ sugoi_ – amazing  
-_senpai_ – senior  
_-san_ – it's like the english Mr. Ms. And Mrs., a japanese suffix you can add after someones name just to be polite.  
_Hoi -_Eiji being cute x'D  
_nyah –_ meow. Eiji is the cat of the group, right? XD  
_Fujiko_ – a female version of Fuji's name, because he's so pretty x') Taka-san and Eiji are usually the ones calling him that  
-_sama_ – also a japanese suffix, for urhm.. let's say.. higher people! Like, someones master, president, king, God.. Something along those lines. Once again, Eiji being cute xD  
_yorushiku onegaishimasu –_ Please give me your guidence. Pleased to meet you. (something like that xD)  
_desu_ – It's like "Bob desu" wich can be translated as "I'm Bob"  
_mada mada da ne –_ Echizen Ryoma's trademark sentence, means something like "You're still not there yet"  
_ochibi_ – kiddo  
_sou, sou! - _yeah, yeah!  
_Baka –_ idiot  
_mamushi_ - a kind of viper  
_peach_ – okay, that's not japanese.. But Kaidou calls him that because "Momo" is "peach" in japanese. And it seemed wierd writing "Momo-head" Oo'  
_hai_ – yes  
_neko_ – cat  
_-chan –_ japanese suffix, usually for girls but can be for boys as well. It's often used to nicknames and such.  
_Nee-san_ – sister  
_buchou –_ captain  
_tensai _- genius  
_teme –_ Rude way of saying "YOU!"  
_kouhai –_ junior  
_kawaii – _cute  
_senpai-tachi –_ plural of senior x''3  
_chibisuke –_ Ryoga's nickname to our favorite prince. Shorty:'3 or kiddo.. Along those lines.. xD  
_aniki_ – older brother  
_otoutou_ – younger brother  
_anou sa –_ urhm...  
_Ja'!_ - short for "Ja ne!" which means "See ya!"  
_minna –_ everyone  
_okaa-san_ – mum  
_maji ka?_ - seriously?  
_Ii data –_ Good data.. x'o

There you are! xD

See you at the next chapter of **Radio no Oujisama!  
**

* * *

**  
**


End file.
